undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 50
This is Issue 50 of Fear The Living, titled Burned. This is the fourth issue of Arc #7. This Issue is from Logan's POV. Issue 50 Me and Sofia are still sitting in the cell, I don’t move because I heard a gunshot from the hallway, and I don’t to die, I really don’t want to die. Then I see someone run quickly by the cell, I quickly grab Sofia and take her into the corner of the cell, I look outside again, nothing. I look around for anything I can use as a weapon, I am able to grab a piece of metal near me, If anything comes near us, I need to defend myself. Then I see another person running down the hallway, but I’m able to make it out as D.L. I stand up to get a better look at the hallway, but Sofia tugs on my sleeve stopping me. “What is going on” She says. “I don’t know, now let me check it out” I say. I walk out of the cell and look at the direction D.L. was walking in, and I see him and another man struggling. D.L. punches the man across the face, then points his pistol at the man’s face. But the man quickly swings with his other hand, which looks like it has a knife, and hits D.L.’s arm. The gun falls out of D.L.’s hand, and he punches the man, who quickly backs away, disappearing, then all the lights in the hallway turn off. I quickly run towards the cell, but a hand quickly grabs my face, and drags me back. I start clawing at the person behind me, and hitting, and doing whatever I can so the man can release me. But to no avail. Doing the last thing I can I toss the piece of metal into the cell, hoping the Sofia might save me. The man wraps his hands around my mouth, and my nose, restricting breathing. I continue punching at him, stepping on his foot, anything I can do to stop the man, then I feel myself going limp, I start feeling lightheaded. No, No I can’t die, I start clawing with all the strength I can muster up. Then the man let’s go, and I hear a thud next to me. Then I can make out Sofia running out of cell. All of the lights turn on and I see John and Lee fighting. John uppercuts Lee, and grabs his hand, twisting it making the knife fall. “Get out of here asshole” He says and head butts Lee. Lee then quickly kick’s John’s knee, making it twist backward, in a way it’s not supposed to go. John gives a quick yell, but he is cut off when Lee grabs the knife from the ground, and shoves it into John’s throat. “NOOOOO” I hear Felix yell, as He runs towards us. “Everything Falls” Lee says as he stands up, a twisted smirk on his face. “And you’re about to fall bitch” Felix says and takes out a pistol. Lee quickly runs away the other way, he disappears, and the lights go out in the hallway. Only this way it’s not for long as a giant ball of orange and red erupt from the place he was in. Sofia grabs me, scared, I’m also scared. Then I watch as the fire quickly starts spreading across the hallway. Then D.L. appears and says “FOLLOW ME”. Felix looks back once, and I see a tear fall from his eye, then he turns around and we keep running out of the warehouse. Then he trips, and some flame catches his foot, D.L. lifts him up, trying to extinguish the flame. But he can’t stop it, so he does the best that he can and carries Felix out of the warehouse. We finally reach outside, and The fire has now reached Felix’s face. It’s starting to singe him and he starts yelling out in pain. D.L. takes off his jacket and tries to extinguish the flames. I just look back at the warehouse and watch as the flame starts spreading all over it, I guess everything does fall. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues